Right Here Waiting
by coffeefur
Summary: With a little oomph of Tamahome and Miaka, Yui reminisces on the past and remembers a certain seishi who had risked his life just for love of her that she never realized until it was too late.


**Title : **RIGHT HERE WAITING

**Author : **FuJinGrL

**Anime Series : **Fushigi Yuugi

**Rating : **PG-13

**Genre : **Songfic; Romance

**Disclaimer : **Fushigi Yuugi belongs to the great Yuu Watase and not to me, although I wish it did (hey, it can't hurt to dream ^.^). I don't own any of the characters here and I do not make any profit for this, although I wish I did, _again _(and it can't hurt to dream _again_). This is merely for entertainment purposes so please don't sue poor little me! I'm just an ordinary crazy anime fan who happened to like the series and the song "Right Here Waiting" (which I don't own as well). Anyways, I hope you enjoy my work!

**Song : **Right Here Waiting 

            Performed by Richard Marx  

**Teaser : **A little foresight into what happened next between Yui and Tetsuya after the whole Book of the Four Gods saga (including the OVAs). With a little oomph of Tamahome and Miaka, Yui reminisces on the past and remembers a certain seishi who had risked his life just for love of her that she never realized until it was too late.

***

"Oyasumi nasai!" Miaka bounced out enthusiastically from the car, Tamahome trailing behind her.

I pushed the button to roll down the window. "Oyasumi."

"Thanks again for the treat, Yui-san," Tamahome stepped beside my best friend and bent down to peer into my window. "We had a great time. Tanjoubi omedetou gozaimasu."

I smiled. "Goshimpai naku. Don't let Miaka-chan crash right into bed, okay? She just ate everything on that menu a while ago."

Tamahome burst out laughing as Miaka punched him playfully on the shoulder. "Right. I won't," he straightened up and waved. "Take care."

I bobbed my head one last time at the couple and pushed the button again to roll up my window as the car engine roared into life. I turned my head back to catch a last glimpse of my two friends disappearing in the distance into their home where we dropped them. 

"Tired night?"

I smiled as I heard the most beautiful voice in the world speak to me for the first time since the whole car trip. "Yeah, you could say that." I leaned back into my seat and turned to him. "I had fun, though. Didn't you?"

He grinned at me out of the corner of his eye. "Of course I did. How could I not when I spent the whole night with the sweetest and most loving girl on earth?"

I chuckled. "You forgot the most extravagant."  

 "_And_ the most extravagant." The traffic light turned red and we stopped. He turned to face me and shrugged. "Hey, it's your birthday. Why wouldn't I use up all my money for it?"

"You are so sweet, you know that?" I leaned over to him and gave him a soft kiss. He grinned as I pulled away.

He let go of the steering wheel and reached over to tuck strands of my hair behind my ear. "That's the reason why you married Kajiwara Tetsuya in the first place."

I cocked my eyebrow at him. "Do you really think that's the reason I married you?"

He grinned. "What is it, then?"

"It's your shades."

"What?"

I giggled. "Just kidding! C'mon, the light's back on green. Let's go home, ne?"

***

"I am sooooooo tiiiirreed." I plopped down on the soft mattress of our bed and put my hands over my eyes. "We really shouldn't have _passed by_ that new disco house around the block."

"Well, you were the one who told me to take a left."

I removed my hands from my eyes and saw Tetsuya removing his coat and hanging it on the cabinet hook. "I wanted to check it out since it was new."

He snorted. "You didn't really say we would be staying long and actually be _dancing_, you know."

I laughed quietly. "I was attracted! What can I say?"

"My point is that it's your fault that you can't move a single muscle anymore." He took off his shirt and slung it over his shoulder. "I'll go take a quick shower before we hit the sack, okay?"

I rolled on my tummy and winked at him. "Make sure that it'll really be _quick_."

"Count on it." He grinned and stepped into the bathroom.

I sighed and sat up straight in bed. It had been 10 years since the whole confusion about getting mixed up in the so-called Universe of the Four Gods, and quite a while since Tetsuya and I shared our vows. I couldn't really believe it…that the both of us…Tamahome and Miaka…we were all living peaceful and normal lives now…it was almost like the past years were all just some crazy dream…and to think that Tamahome was actually from that book…

I took the parcel wrapped in a blue cloth from the bedside table where I placed it a while ago. It was Tamahome and Miaka's birthday gift to me, and they didn't want me to open it unless I was alone. 

Which I can pretty much guess is now.

Slowly, I unfolded the cloth wrapped carefully around the small parcel, and the first thing I saw was a battered old, roll of parchment. On top of it was my old school uniform ribbon back before I got into high school, and a note attached to it. Curious, I unfolded the note.

_"Tama-chan and I picked this up from the floor of the street where someone…close to you passed away. We thought we'd keep it and give it to you when the time was right and we figured that, well, perhaps this is the time. We don't really know what's inside it, but we're sure that that person would've liked you to have it. Happy birthday, Yui-chan. "_

_~Miaka   _

I put the note and the ribbon aside, wondering what she meant by 'someone close to you'. What could possibly be something so special that the two of them had to keep it tucked away for a long time?

I undid the lace tied carefully around the roll of parchment. The words were written in old black ink and I didn't really recognize the handwriting, but as soon as I read the first few words, I immediately knew what it was.

**"It was time. After my long search with my brother, we finally found the Maiden of Seiryuu. Amiboshi was sent off to enemy territory to disguise as their so-called seishi, Chiriko, and I didn't like the idea of having him go there alone; but Nakago-san has been under the service of the Maiden for quite some time now, so I had to trust him on this. Later on he introduced me to the Maiden, but she wasn't really as holy as I thought she was. In fact, she was…kind of snotty about meeting me…I didn't really know why, but Nakago said she was in a bad mood. I guess I'll have to trust him on that as well."**

Tears sprung to my eyes at once and I clutched my school ribbon tightly, my trembling hand continuing to roll down the long parchment. My heart began to beat twice as fast, and at the same time, began to ache like it was being crushed, as I read the words of someone once dear to me. And all at once all the memories came flooding back into my mind…

_Ocean's apart   
Day after day   
And I slowly go insane_

**"Amiboshi died…those bastards from Suzaku had him slaughtered. We've been apart for days…but every day seems to go by as slowly as possible, as if fate wanted me to suffer each and every minute of knowing that my brother was gone. I couldn't take it…the pain was too much. After I'd lost my parents…my home…he was the only one I had…and it was driving me out of my mind knowing that he will never come back to me again…"**

_I hear your voice_

_On the line_

_But it doesn't stop the pain_

**"The Maiden. Her name was Hongo Yui. She came to me today…I thought she would have something more to order me out on. Either that or she wanted to rub it in my face that being a seishi just meant that we had to sacrifice ourselves and die for her. But I was wrong. She comforted me …she told me it'd be alright…that we still had the chance…and that she understood the pain I was feeling…both physically and emotionally. Her voice was soothing…her passion was overwhelming…and I knew she was just trying to make me feel better. The pain was still there, and it still hurt like hell. But at least now I knew what kind of a lady she was…truly the Maiden of Seiryuu. And right then I knew, that there was something special about her…and that I could never be just her seishi anymore."**

**_"_A lot of things have happened. I haven't written in a long time, because I've been busy with everything that has been going on…when Nakago, Yui-sama and I went to the Seiryuu temple, Taiisukun told us that we had to get the Shinzaho…and before we left for it I actually got to avenge my brother's death. The family of Suzaku seishi Tamahome was clearly the easiest to slay—Nakago was right. The orders were simple, and at the same time I finally got my revenge. Tamahome himself came and saw the mess I made, so I had to fight him. It would've been a piece of cake, had he not turned into some sort of demon in the middle of the battle. And when Soi saved me, I realized even more that it was no wonder Amiboshi died at their hands…Suzaku was evil; I knew it by heart. And I won't allow them to tamper with Seiryuu."**

_If I see you next to never…_

**"Soi failed. Suzaku was tougher than I thought. Their ship didn't sink and they could get their grubby hands on the Shinzaho any minute. Yui-sama wanted to talk to Nakago about our next plan…even though I was right there with her. How could she always count on Nakago all the time…? I knew that she had no idea of my feelings for her, but even as a Seiryuu seishi, could she not trust me?"**

_How can we say forever?_

**"I accompanied Yui-sama through Tolan, but at some point she ran off again. She didn't want to be with me as much as I wanted to be with her, that much was clear. Was it because she simply never knew how I felt? If so then how can I tell her? Or was it the fact that she was in love with Nakago…and that Tamahome jerk? Yes…it was the latter. I spotted her with that seishi minutes later. I was going to draw my Ryuuseisui at him, but he took off and Yui-sama told me to drop it. I never knew what it was they talked about or what it was that Tamahome did, but when we got back to Nakago's camp, she was more determined than ever to find the Shinzaho before the Maiden of Suzaku did. But on our way we got word that another Seryuu seishi had died. Ashitare was important and I knew that. I couldn't bear to have another one of us get killed by the Suzaku warriors just like that. But Nakago didn't really care…everything was on his sick plan…he was running every one us, including me, in his palm. I couldn't let Yui-sama love a monster like him…a monster who was only pretending he loved her, too. If only Yui-sama knew what Nakago was always doing with Soi…I had to do something, and I had to tell Yui how I felt before it was too late. But the question is, how?"**

_Wherever you go   
Whatever you do_

**"I walked in on Yui-sama a while ago…she was studying for some sort of exam in English. She said she would go back to her own world after summoning Seiryuu and then take her exam…which really meant that she would be leaving as soon as her mission was over. And I would never see her again, never again hear her voice, never again touch her skin…and I know I can't bear that, not when she still didn't know how much she means to me…so I vowed to follow her no matter where she would go…"**

_I will be right here waiting for you_

**"We stopped by on our way to Sairou because Yui-sama was worried about Nakago. She wanted to know why he asked us to go on ahead and whom it was that he was waiting for. I, for one, knew all about his plan, but I was not to tell her what it was all about. Besides, I didn't think she would want to know whom Nakago was really waiting for. But she kept on asking me…and finally she told me she wanted to return back to the camp. And that was the last straw. Why couldn't she trust me? Why couldn't she just forget about Nakago and his sick plans for once? Why did she love someone as manipulative as him? And since I couldn't just stand there and watch her get caught up in his damn procedures, I had to let go of what I was holding back. I kissed her. I told her how much I loved her and cared for her…but of course, she didn't want that. She pulled away and heaven only knew how much it hurt. I knew she was in love with someone else, but still…I'll be waiting for that chance that she might wake up and realize how I feel…even for just a little bit…"**

_Whatever it takes_

**"We set up a tent in the desert after Tomo left to create Sairou for the Suzaku warriors. Yui-sama wasn't in speaking terms with me, of course I understood why. So I entered her tent to try to apologize. She accepted the apology, but still wouldn't accept the fact that I really love her. And finally she told me everything about her ordeal. It stabbed me through the heart to know how much suffering the Maiden of Suzaku brought her…and that she couldn't love me because of her self-pity. Well if that was the reason, then I swear I'll make sure the Maiden of Suzaku pays dearly for what she'd done, no matter what it takes."**

_Or how my heart breaks _

_I will be right here waiting for you._

**"I spotted Tomo in a miracle. He was with my brother…he was _hurting_ my brother. Amiboshi was alive. And he was standing right in front of me. Damn Tomo for giving pain to my brother whom I thought I'd lost…so I made sure he'd never hurt anyone else again. I rushed to Amiboshi right after Tomo went down, and as much as I was glad and relieved that he was alive and alright, I couldn't agree to the fact that he wanted me to live in a peaceful town with him and forget about everything…about Yui. I loved my brother, and I wanted more than anything to live with him again after all these years…but I had to give this up. I love Yui-sama that much. It broke my heart as I gave him the Oblivion Herb instead and ganged up on Miaka. She was going to experience hell, just for my Maiden."**

_I took for granted all the times_

_That I thought would last somehow_

**"I lost. The warriors arrived and I lost to Tamahome again. I hated his guts; I hated everything about him; I hated the fact that I failed my lady. But somehow my self-anger had to wait. It was my twin I was worried about. The next day I brought him back to the nearby town, and back to the old folks who'd found him and taken care of him all this time, and all at once I regretted having not appreciated my memories with him in our childhood. The laughter…the tears…the old switcheroos…I knew I took him for granted…I thought he'd always be there…kami-sama…I'd give anything to go back into time and tell my past self to treasure every moment with him…and our parents…which reminded me all the more about the war of Kutou and Konan and how helping the Maiden would bring peace back into our country. And I will do every thing in my power to help Yui-sama summon Seiryuu…for Amiboshi. I left him, still unconscious, and departed from the town. I knew he would finally get what we both wanted so badly—a peaceful new life. I tried not to think about the fact that he would never remember his twin brother again…it's for the best…and…perhaps it's better that way… "**

I hear the laughter   
I taste the tears   
But I can't get near you now.

**"It was finally time for the ceremony to summon Seiryuu. Yui-sama was to be united with the god and make her three wishes…and then go back to her world. I couldn't help but remember everything that has happened between us, everything that we've been through. I've been by her side through thick and thin, through good times and bad times, through her laughter and tears, and I've seen every side of her and every mood she's been in. I knew her more than any seishi by now…perhaps even more than Nakago, who was always out on his diabolical schemes. Yet somehow, tonight when she prepared for the ceremony with me, I saw another side of her that I've never seen before. She was scared. And her fear drew me even closer to her. I couldn't do much to comfort her, but I hoped that just a simple embrace would make her feel better. Because it was something from the bottom of my heart. I knew she would be leaving soon and that she can never love me back ever again…I couldn't have her… but right now was a moment I'd cherish for the rest of my life."**

Oh, can't you see it baby?   
You've got me going crazy

**"She got her second wish. Seiryuu sent her and the Maiden of Suzaku back to their world. Just like that, my concentration on the war between Kutou and Konan vanished into thin air. I couldn't stop thinking about her…like there was nothing else to think about. I couldn't find myself focusing on the situation at hand. She disappeared just like that, and I was worried to death. I was driven in madness and I was going crazy not knowing where she was or how she was doing, and when some guy named Koji came with the mountain bandits, Nakago decided to call it a day. We retreated, and I couldn't agree more. I had more things to worry about…and the war wasn't it."**

I wonder how we can survive

This romance…?

**"For a moment there I wondered if I ever had a chance to make it with her…but then I realized that it was unrequited love and now I didn't care. All I wanted was for her to be safe and for her to get whatever it was that she wanted. But how could I do that if I didn't even know where she was? For a long while I couldn't help myself. I was pacing back and forth back at the palace and all I could think of was Yui-sama's condition. And if I didn't hear from her soon I was going to take drastic measures to actually find her myself. But later on Nakago came to me. And I was sent on a mission."**

But in the end if I'm with you

I'll take the chance…

**"He wanted to send me into Yui-sama's world to take on Miaka and kill her there. I was uncertain. It was a whole new world to me and I didn't know a thing about it. I knew it was dangerous, but killing the Maiden of Suzaku would end all of Yui-sama's problems, and at the same time I'd have the chance to be with her again. All of a sudden I didn't care what would happen to me. I just wanted to see her. And it was a risk I'd have to take."**

Wherever you go

Whatever you do

I will be right here waiting for you

**"I made it. Her world was weird…it was so much more different than my world…and every move I make is being watched by all these curious people around me. They're all staring like I was some sort of alien…and maybe I was. But if this was where Yui-sama is, then wherever she goes, I'll find her."**

Whatever it takes

Or how my heart breaks…

**"I met up with my lady. I was here to take away her problems and her threat, but she didn't seem too happy about it. It was still Nakago she was thinking about. She was upset that Nakago didn't come here to rescue her instead…It was always him…after all this time it was still him…why couldn't she see that he was just using her…? Why couldn't she understand…it was insanity. That particular ache was breaking my heart and was getting stronger and stronger every minute, but I promised myself I would stop thinking about my condition and my feelings, and focus on hers. She needed my help; she needed to get rid of the Maiden of Suzaku; she loved Nakago; she didn't love me. Then so be it. I would take all her problems away from her…I would stop all the Suzaku warriors from getting into her way…and I would wipe the Maiden of Suzaku from existence…if it were the last thing I'd do. I will protect her with everything I have, and I still will love her forever, with all my heart, and all my soul. I promise."**

…I will be right here waiting for you…

Slowly, I rolled back the parchment and replaced the lace around it, tears still silently flowing down my cheeks. I didn't know…I never knew…how Nakago changed all of our lives…including Suboshi's…and how much Suboshi sacrificed himself just for me. I didn't know he kept my ribbon all this time…

Right then and there I felt like smacking my head into the wall. Suboshi had loved me deeply, and he was there waiting for me to some into my senses and notice him. And I was too stupid and too damn preoccupied in my own problems and feelings that I never did.

I felt stupid.

Yet somehow…it was flattering, and amazing how much I had changed since the whole Ancient Book mishap…it was true that experience is the best teacher. Or in my case, it was probably him.

I remembered how he did keep this last promise he made right before he passed away…he promised he would protect me and love me forever…and he did. And probably still is.

He entered Amiboshi's body, who was willing all the same to help me that time during Tenkou's threat. I was captured, and there was nothing the Suzaku warriors or anyone else could do to rescue me. But then he came along and protected me. He saved me and told me how he loved me…and although mortally wounded…he still smiled all the same. He fulfilled his promise…because I probably wouldn't be here right now if it weren't for him.

Too bad I was only realizing all this now. Now that he was gone. Now that it was too late.

"Yui-chan…?"

I almost jerked up in surprise when I heard Tetsuya's voice behind me. I turned around and saw him blinking worriedly at me. "Why are you crying?" he whispered, wiping my tears gently away with his fingers. My skin tingled at his touch.

Yes, I loved him. He was my husband, and my one true love. He was the reason I was living happier than anyone else, and I have Suboshi to thank for that.

I smiled. "Nothing; I was just…I just remembered a close friend of mine."

He shifted in his position and gathered me in an embrace. "Want to talk about it?"

"Iie," I cuddled against him and leaned my head on his chest. "Ne, koishii, do you remember that time when you caught me right after I was released by Seiryuu?"

He raised his eyebrows at me. I knew it was random of me to ask him something that happened a long time ago, but there was something I wanted to know. "Of course I do."

"And that time when I was drowning in my bath because Hikou was controlling the water? Remember when you barged in?"

"Yeah…wait why are you asking me all this?" he asked curiously.

I grinned. "Well, would you have saved me or worried about me at all if I weren't naked?"

His eyes widened. "Of course I would have! I didn't care about you just because you weren't wearing anything! What kind of question is that?"

I giggled. "I just remembered how Nakago said he loved me just so he could run me around like a pawn for his plans." I looked up at him. "I was just wondering if men are really like that…"

"Not all men. I for one am not." He cleared his throat. "And that guy Suboshi wasn't either."

This time it was my turn to get surprised. "You knew he had feelings for me?"

He laughed. "Hey, I read the book with Keisuke, remember? I know every single thing that happened to you."

"That's not fair!" I pouted at him. "How come I didn't get to monitor your moves?"

"Yeah well," he shrugged. "Life's not fair."

I shoved him with my elbow playfully and laughed. "Well, you're right, though."

"What?" he grinned, clutching his side where I hit him.

"Suboshi wasn't like that at all."

"Yep." Then he shook his head. "Wait. What are we doing, taking a trip down memory lane or something?"

I laughed again. "Never mind. Let's just go to sleep, okay? I've had enough action for one night."

"Are you sure about that…?" he asked softly, tracing my lips with his finger.

I smiled. "Well…maybe I have room for just one more." And he tilted my chin to give me a kiss. I closed my eyes to savor the moment, and to remember how my life turned like this.

Arigatou, Suboshi…

I would never forget that one person who saved my life. Who proved that true love is everlasting, and that being true to one's heart means everything. Who came and made me realize how lucky I was with everything I have and how I should cherish every possible moment I spend with my friends and loved ones. Who gave me a reason to believe that I could do anything if only I believe, just like he did, fulfilling his promise even to his death.

And most of all, I will never forget that one person who remained… 

…right there…

…waiting for me.

**~owari~**

8: 15 pm pure pinoy

April 15,2002 (Monday)

FuJinGrL 2002!

This is it, minna! My very first songfic! And as everyone knows, I so stink in making songfics and I have a horribly hard time making them. Just like I did in making this one. And since I have a hard time making one-shot fics as well, you can pretty much tell why this is pretty long for a simple songfic. Not to mention this is my first time to write a FY fic. So, yes my friends, it is clear why this pathetic attempt of a songfic resulted like this. AWFUL. TERRIBLE. STINK-O. This is the second fic I've written without my Mi-chan in it…Oh, Mi-chan, what would I ever do without you?

Mi-chan: Thank god she gave me a break. I can live without her ruining my life with the little make-believe she creates in her damn fics. 

Ohohohoho! Don't mind him, he didn't mean that. He's just having one of his mood swings. NE, MI-CHAN???!?!?!?!?!?!? *glares at him menacingly*

Mi-chan: Alright, alright! Sheesh. You take things too personally.

THAT'S BETTER! Ahem. Oki…back to the topic at hand. So minna, whaddya think of my songfic? I hope I didn't make you gag or anything. It's just a test run anyway. If there are any comments, just email me away! For the meantime, I have to go torture Mi-chan for being mean and impolite. Just send your comments and I'll be right back to you! Ja! 


End file.
